


porcelain wishes

by silversisne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Barista Bokuto Koutarou, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genie!Akaashi, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), failed ghost hunting, no hinata and lev tho :(, will add more as i update - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversisne/pseuds/silversisne
Summary: three friends: kuroo, bokuto, and tsukishima decide to go ghost-hunting in an abandoned house and accidentally breaks an antique porcelain vase
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The First Wish

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first haikyuu fic. hope you enjoy it <3

“Boo!” Kuroo shows himself in front of Bokuto in a supposedly lame attempt at surprising him. _Supposedly_ because startled Bokuto goes stumbling against a huge antique-looking porcelain vase behind him.

“Holy shit!” They both exclaim at the same time. And then Kuroo says, “Bokuto, you broke it!”

“And whose fault is that, asshole?” Bokuto retorts, rubbing his elbow. The two stand there, looking dumbfoundedly at the porcelain scattered on the floor.

Tsukishima rushes over to where they are. “What the hell did you do?” He asks, voice raising a little.

“Kotaro broke the vase!” Kuroo points his index finger to the white-haired guy.

“Shut up. It’s because you scared me!” Bokuto defends. “Do you think we should get outta here now?” He whispers even though no one else is in there. They’re at the infamous abandoned house trying to hunt for a ghost.

“Hell ye-“ Too late, though. The pieces of porcelain before them is _morphing_ into something else. Yes, the pieces seem to be flying all over and magically transforming into something right before their eyes. And when it’s done, a creature – no, a man – just a little shorter than Bokuto appears before them with black hair, slender body, and a skin so smooth just by looking at it. He seems exactly like the porcelain vase: so so delicate, in every sense of that word.

“W-Who are you?” Bokuto once again finds himself stumbling, this time, over his words.

“Greetings! My name is Keiji Akaashi. I’m a genie.”

Bokuto mutters a weirded out, “A what?”

While Kuroo says, “Wait, shouldn’t you be in a lamp or something?”

The creature – no, the genie – no, Keiji Akaashi subtly rolls his eyes and goes back to speaking formally. “Thank you for giving me my salvation after hundreds of years! To extend my gratitude, I’m granting you five wishes.” He bows after.

“Woah. I thought genies only granted three wishes!” Kuroo exclaims, making Akaashi mumble under his breath.

“You also thought genies come out of lamps, and yet here we are.”

“Five for each of us?” Bokuto asks, excitedly.

Akaashi turns to Tsukishima, shedding all that’s left of his faux formality as he says, “He thinks he’s lucky.” Tsukki snorts.

“You better _take your time_ to think about your wishes.”

“You’re not gonna explain the rules or anything?”

“What rules?” Akaashi says. “What do you think I am, a fucking fairy? We have no rules.”

“So you mean we can wish for anything? Like unlimited wishes?” Bokuto asks.

Akaashi gets taken aback. Of course. _Humans. Greedy, greedy humans._ “Mhm, I wouldn’t recommend that, though. My last _master,”_ he spits the word in disgust, “tried that and ended up draining me that I just involuntarily morphed back into a vase. I swear that shithead wished for the most trivial shit. _I wish my laundry’s all done, I wish my house was clean, I wish there’s food on the table._ I used up all my magic for uncreative wishes.”

“Sucks to be you,” mocks Kei.

“Tell me about it.” Akaashi rolls his eyes. “It was okay, though. Kinda. I love it here when I’m sorta _living._ Being a vase is boring.”

“You don’t sound ancient at all.” Kuroo mutters more to himself than to the genie.

“Of course, I don’t!” Akaashi answers, anyway. “I can hear the people that come here even when I’m a vase. Although, lately, all I hear are moans. _Horny pieces of shit._ I used that correctly, right?” Tsukki nods.

“So you like your stay here as a somewhat human, am I right?” Bokuto confirms and Akaashi answers with an, “Uh-huh.”

“That’s why, I’m saying... Take your time and think about your wishes carefully. And _for god’s sake,_ please just do your own laundry. Did I use _for god’s sake_ correctly?”

“Yes, you did.”

* * *

“So how do we make this work?” Kuroo asks. The four of them are seated on the floor of what seems to be the living room of the house.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, who gets to wish what or something.”

“Shouldn’t I get the wishes? I was the one who broke the vase.” Bokuto says.

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t if it wasn’t for me,” counters Kuroo.

“Okay so I get three and you can have two.”

“Hold on.” Kei joins their conversation, “It was my idea to come here in the first place.”

“Then you and Tetsurou can share.”

“No fair!”

The friends continue arguing while Akaashi stands up and roams around the room. The furniture are mostly antiques, like they’ve been preserved or passed down right before the house was totally abandoned. He recognizes a few things here and there, like the big ass piano that his last master wished for but never played.

He listens to the conversation without meaning to. Humans have always been amusing to him. Give a person one wish, and they would wish for another two. Give three persons five wishes? Everyone gets greedy and tries to monopolize everything. Of course, no one would admit that.

“What if,” the black-haired guy with bangs unpleasantly covering half his face suggests, “Kotaro gets all the wishes now and then we just break the vase after he turns back?”

Akaashi turns his head on impulse. “Absolutely not.” He says before he can think. “My intervals have been messed up since my last _master_.” The genie truly hated the word.

“The one with unlimited wishes?”

Akaashi nods. “I – the vase – had been broken countless times before you guys and instead of being in this form, I just morphed back into being a vase.”

The three look at him intently, trying to take the information in. The blond is the first to come to, nodding. The other two takes awhile so Akaashi goes back to roaming around and examining the room.

“Akashi,” the white, spiky-haired man whines, “Can’t you at least make it six so we all get two?”

“First,” Akaashi turns to face them, “It’s Akaashi.”

“That’s what I said.” Bokuto nods. “Akashi.”

“ _Akaashi.”_ The genie says, emphasizing each syllable. “Second, I can _try_ but there’s no telling whether I’d morph back into a vase the instant I allow it.”

Bokuto pouts before facing his friends again. “Should we just rock-paper-scissors this?”

* * *

“NOOOO!!!”

Akaashi jumps a little when a loud, dramatic voice erupted from behind him. “What? What is it?”

“Life is unfair, that’s what!” Bokuto cries out, and the genie realizes he won’t gain anything by talking to the man so he turns to the blond.

“He lost and got one wish,” explains Tsukishima. Akaashi chuckles lightly. He walks over to the group.

“Inequality isn’t a funny thing!”

Kuroo drapes an arm over his friend’s shoulder. “Just think of it like this,” he starts. “Your wish is the most important one.”

Bokuto looks at his friend with questioning eyes. “Huh?”

“You don’t have any wish to waste, so you have to think about what you _reeeaaally_ want. It can be life-changing, and then...”

Bokuto seems more engrossed now. “And then?”

“And then you can say that you turned your whole life upside down with just one wish!”

The white-haired man’s face lights up and his posture straightens. “You’re right! It’s gonna be just like a miracle!”

The genie is left confused. Just how fast does this man’s mood change? “That literally does not make any sense.” He murmurs.

“Well, Bokuto is a little...” Tsukishima pauses. “Simple-minded.”

“So an airhead.”

Tsukishima laughs. “Yea.”

* * *

**_The First Wish_ **

“A unicorn?” Bokuto talks to himself as he paces around the room. “But how am I gonna take care of that? Waterbending skills? That would be so cool! Hold on, paper, pen, I need to write this down...”

“So the both of you have to wishes each.” The genie confirms and Kuroo and Tsukishima nods. “Okay. Have you thought about what to wish for?”

“Not yet.” Kuroo shakes his head.

“Good. You should take your time.”

If Akaashi was being honest, he would suggest that they wish for more wishes. That way, he gets to spend more time as, well, _this._ If only the last time went well... Akaashi wants nothing more than to be in this form. He likes moving around. He likes his feet touching the ground. He likes talking, and laughing, and just expressing himself. He likes the way his face can convey emotions without the need for words or anything else, really. He likes being _alive._

“I got it!”

Akaashi looks up as Tsukishima stands. “Already?” He asks, tone failing to hide his surprise. He just said they should take their time!

But Tsukishima nods, and the genie knows he has to listen.

“This house is huge. It’s completely abandoned, right?”

“Yes.”

“So no one really owns it?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay then. I wish this house, and the lot it’s on, and everything in it is legally mine!”

_Legally_. Akaashi is amused despite of himself. _He’s a meticulous one, isn’t he?_

“Wait, wait!” The other two interjects. “We want a share of it!”

“Then wish for it.” Tsukishima says.

“No way!” This time, Akaashi’s voice mixed with the two. _Wish for it?_ That’s three wishes down the drain just for one thing!

“That’s a waste of wishes!” Akaashi says.

“So?” Tsukishima raises his brows. “What’s it to you?”

_Jerk._ “Nothing.” Akaashi says with a straight face. “I’m saying it for the three of you. You’re going to waste two more wishes for something that one could do.” The genie shrugs. “But if there’s nothing else that you want, then I guess it’s fine.”

“Tsukki!” Bokuto and Kuroo whines.

“You might also benefit from our future wishes.” Kuroo says. “Let’s share as much as we can.”

“Please?” Bokuto adds with pleading eyes. _See? Expressions._

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, “Fine. I wish this house, lot, and everything in it is legally mine, Kuroo’s, and Bokuto’s. With documents and all!”

Akaashi shakes his head, smiling. Tsukishima’s scrupulousness is really amusing. He puts both his hands on his abdomen, left over right, bows 45 degrees, and says, “Your wish is my command.”

Seconds later, countless papers fly in the room. “What are these?”

“You said you wanted documents.”

Tsukishima picks one paper up from the floor. Indeed, it’s a document for the ownership of the house. “You couldn’t have put them in a single envelope?”

Akaashi shrugs. “You didn’t wish for it.”

* * *

“Finally!” Bokuto exclaims as he lies down the carpeted floor.

It took them over two weeks of cleaning up and getting the house up and running – water, electricity, and all. There had also been a lot of fixing that needed to be done before they can successfully move in. What’s more was that everytime they complain to Akaashi, the genie would always reply, “Well, you didn’t wish for it,” and then continue watching them without helping.

Meanwhile, Tetsurou finds Kei on the poolside, feet dipped in the water. He sits beside his friend and dipped his feet too. “What are you doing here?”

Tsukki shrugs. “It’s beautiful in here.”

Tetsurou looks around. On their right is the pool house, and surrounding the pool are bushes and plants. What stands out the most, though, are the flowers, their fragrance delivered by the light breeze. “Yeah.” Kuroo absent-mindedly agrees.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of water under their feet. They take in the afternoon glow and the fact that starting today, they’re officially opening a new chapter in their lives. Three friends (and a genie) living together in a huge house, rent-free. There’s so much that they will discover about each other, and they don’t know whether they’re ready for it or not.

“Say,” Kuroo breaks the silence, a sudden thought coming to mind. “How about we go to the beach?”


	2. The Second Wish

“I noticed this before,” Bokuto speaks as he places his coffee cup on the table, “But you don’t like eating breakfast, do you?”

Akaashi shrugs. “It’s not that I don’t _like_ to; it’s that I _can’t_.”

“Eat breakfast?” Kuroo says jokingly, grinning before swallowing a spoonful of his cereals.

“Eat anything,” replies the genie.

Bokuto tilts his head, curiosity written all over his face.

“Huh?”

“I may look like you but I’m not _exactly_ like you.”

When the three friends continue staring at him, Akaashi sighs and explains. “There are many differences between humans and genies in human form. For one, we don’t have a stomach that can hold food. If I eat, there’s nothing inside my body that can store or process what I consume. The food might either get thrown up or, I don’t know, maybe I can poop and they’ll come out looking exactly the same as when I ate them.”

“Thanks for the mental picture.” Tsukishima says disgustedly, putting his spoon back to his bowl.

“Or they might just be trapped and wiggle inside my body while I move.”

“How are there so many possibilities?” Bokuto asks.

“Because I’m not sure what will actually happen.”

“You never tried?”

“Well, there’s really no need for it since I don’t get hungry; and, we’ve been told there will be adverse effects.”

“You’re not much for taking risks, are you?” Tsukishima states while putting the dishes in the sink.

“Oh, I take risks, alright.” Akaashi says. He places his elbow on the table and props his chin on his palm.

“Just not ones that would affect you.” Tsukishima says matter-of-factly and leans his back against the kitchen counter.

The genie just raises his brow and smiles.

* * *

“Latte for Akaashi.” Bokuto calls out with raised voice. The called man heads over to the coffee shop’s counter to get his order.

The genie had asked Bokuto if he could come with to his workplace since, as he reasoned, he’d been “in that house for hundreds of years and he’s tired of its same old boring interior.” Besides, Kuroo and Tsukki were preparing things they need for the beach later, he’d just be a nuisance. Kuroo came up with the idea earlier that week, saying it’s a way to commemorate whatever it is that they’re starting. It was supposed to be for a whole day but Bokuto was asked to cover for a Sunday shift just this morning. Because of their hectic schedule, they decided to just proceed with the plan and go to the beach in the afternoon. It’s the perfect time for a swim, anyway. When the sun’s not too hot and most people would be dispersing.

When Akaashi gets back to his table, he sets the cup down and looks at the drink Bokuto made him. The human specifically asked him to order a latte so he can at least practice his latte art. Most of their customers prefer blended beverages so Kotaro doesn’t get many chances to make latte art despite enjoying it.

The genie furrows his brows. He can’t quite figure out what Bokuto designed his drink with. It’s just a shaded figure, a little rounded at the top and then a long, straight line from the rounded thingy down. It kinda looks like a balloon with a really thick string. _Oh well,_ Akaashi thinks. _It’s not like I have to drink it._ He leans back to the cushion and continues watching the people outside the window.

* * *

**_The Second Wish_ **

Akaashi is lying down on the picnic blanket (which was the only thing he helped with) while the three runs back-and-forth from the car to get their other stuff. The genie has excused himself from the strenuous task by spouting some bullshit reason about how his body has yet to adapt considering that he had been a vase until just a few weeks ago.

“I mean, if you really want my help, then you can just wish for it.” Akaashi says knowing that it’s out of the question.

Once they’re done setting up, Bokuto pulls Akaashi up by the hand and runs off to the sea with him. He’s been waiting to swim since Kuroo brought the idea up!

“It’s pretty late.” Kuroo says and looks up at the sky. It’s a little over 5pm when they arrived and the sun is bound to set in a few. The beach is mostly empty, save for the groups of teens and young adults who are probably waiting for the nightlife to begin.

“Can’t be helped,” replies Tsukishima. Unlike Kuroo, he’s looking at the sea ahead of them. “Bokuto’s boss is a dick.”

Truly, who asks someone to work on their day off by calling at the break of dawn!?

“And that fool loves his job too much.” Kuroo smirks. He, too, is looking ahead now. They watch as their friend guides the genie further into the sea. Even from afar, they know he’s elated.

Tsukishima fishes two bottles of beer from the ice box and hands Kuroo one after opening them. Despite being the ones who first decided to go to the beach, they’re not really too keen to swim.

For Tsukishima, he just loves the view and the feeling that the sea brings, especially at this time of day. He likes how his mind is quiet in spite of the bustling around him, like there’s nothing to think about. Like the only thing that matters is that he is here. Furthermore, as a glasses-wearer, swimming is a pain in the ass.

For Kuroo, on the other hand, he just suggested the idea because he saw Tsukishima by the pool and thought that his friend might like it.

Tsukishima is on his third bottle and Kuroo, on his fourth, when the latter’s attention absent-mindedly drifts from the sea to the blond beside him. He watches as Kei pushes his glasses back and takes a small sip of his drink. Around them, the sunset paints the beach a magnificent shade of orange with a slight touch of what seems to be pink.

“It’s beautiful.” Tsukishima doesn’t realize he’s smiling.

“Yea,” whispers Kuroo. “It is.”

* * *

“What are we, middle schoolers?” Tsukishima opposes when Bokuto suggested that they play spin the bottle.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Bokuto tries to get him on board but Tsukishima just looks at him, unspeaking. The older sighs, dejectedly. “Then, should we just pack up?”

The blond thinks for a moment. The weather is still nice and there’s nothing for him to do at home. It’s also rare for the three of them to come to such a place. Before he knows it, he ends up agreeing to the childish plan.

“Akaashi.” Kuroo pulls the genie aside. Tsukishima discreetly follows them with his gaze. He can’t really hear what they’re saying, but looks away when Kuroo leans in to Akaashi.

“Tch.”

“What will you wish for?” Bokuto asks when the bottle points to Tsukishima.

“I already _did_ wish.”

“The house, I know. But you have one more, right?” Bokuto confirms. “Or did you already use it?”

“Not yet.” Tsukki turns to Akaashi. “You won’t grant it yet even if I say it out loud right?”

“I won’t,” assures the genie.

“Then,” Tsukishima starts. He’s actually thought of this for days now. He just figures that, since Akaashi seems to be enjoying his time in his current form, he won’t make it yet so his two friends can make their wishes anytime they want and Akaashi won’t have to worry about turning back into a vase so quickly. His second wish can wait, anyway. “I _might_ wish for a better eyesight so I don’t have to wear glasses anymore.”

“Weren’t you complaining about wearing glasses since forever?” Kuroo chimes in. “Why don’t you just wish for it right now?”

Nobody notices how rapidly Akaashi turns his head to look at Kuroo, his expression stricken. Nobody except for Tsukki.

“Tell us your most embarrassing experience.” Akaashi says. Kuroo takes a swig of his beer as a certain memory comes to mind. All the years he spent trying to push it back proves useless. Stupid game.

“In elementary school,” he begins after gathering enough courage. “There was this kid, Watanabe Kaito, who would go around bullying other kids with his friend. They weren’t really targeting me but I just got tired of watching it happen around me so I stood up to them when they were attacking a classmate.”

“That’s not embarrassing at all.”

“And then,” Kuroo continues, paying no mind to the side comment. If he stops speaking, he might not be able to open up about this ever again. “Come gym class and there was a foul smell when we opened our lockers. No one knows where it was coming from, and I didn’t really care so I just ignored it and changed into my gym attire.”

The other three look at the speaking man intently. They’re engrossed and trying to form guesses in their mind regarding how the story might end.

“When we get to the gym, the teacher immediately excused me and told me to change. Turns out, there’s shit on the back of my gym shorts.”

“As in _actual_ shit?”

Kuroo nods.

“Like _poop_ shit?”

Kuroo nods again. “I was called Poo-roo for the rest of the school year.”

“What the fuck.” Kei is the first to react. He’s having a hard time comprehending that that kind of thing actually happened to Kuroo. That’s just too much! Even the worst of bullies in his elementary couldn’t have possible pulled off, let alone think of, something like that!

“That’s messed up.” Bokuto taps Tetsurou gently on the back. “It must’ve been hard for you to tell us that.

Kuroo just smiles.

“Pfft... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Unlike the other two, Akaashi bursts out laughing when the story finally sinks in his mind. “Poo– HAHAHAHA Poo-ro–... HAHAHAHA!” He even clutches his abdomen with one hand and points at Kuroo with the other.

The pointed man looks at the genie, dumbfounded, mouth slightly agape, while his friends’ gazes are sharp. It’s Tsukishima who hits the back of the genie’s head to stop him from laughing.

“What?” Akaashi whines, hand flying to the spot Tsukki just hit.

“Your lack of emotional intelligence is truly astounding.”

Tetsurou chuckles and drinks the last of his beer. “Well, it _is_ pretty funny.” His laughter grows louder.

Soon enough, four distinct laughter dance with the evening seabreeze.

* * *

It’s half-past ten when they finally come home. Bokuto has forced Akaashi to help him put their stuff away since Kuroo and Tsukki did all the preparations earlier.

Kuroo heads to the poolside to check something, and smiles as he takes his slippers off. Unbeknownst to the man, his friend is trailing behind him.

“I’m not _that_ drunk, am I?” The blond asks, failing to believe the sight before him.

Kuroo turns to look at him. “No.” He can’t take the smile off his face. _Indeed_ , he thinks, _Tsukishima looks most beautiful in the sunset._

“But it’s evening.” Tsukishima takes his glance away from the view and meets Kuroo’s eyes. “How?”

The black-haired man sits down on the sand and taps the space beside him, inviting Kei.

Kuroo had known what his first wish was going to be the moment Tsukishima pushed his glasses back this afternoon.

Tsukishima gasps a little when he sees the sand beneath their feet, and sits down after realizing something. _Of course_. Nothing is impossible.

Their peace is ruined when Tetsurou’s phone rings.

“I already told you I can’t.” Kuroo doesn’t move away when he picks up.

His tone is guarded as he speaks. “I don’t think it’ll change... Whatever, do what you want...” He sighs. “Fine, I’ll tell you _if_... Okay. I’m hanging up.”

A “tsk” comes out of the man’s mouth when he puts his phone back in his pocket.

Tsukishima wants to ask but decides not to. It’s not in his character to cross a line... even when said line doesn’t really exist. His face must’ve given him away, though, because one look at him and Kuroo says, “It’s an old friend. She’s asking If I’d changed my mind regarding the reunion.”

“Reunion?”

“Elementary school.”

Kei’s brow raises.

“They’re trying to raise funds for some school facility.”

“Let’s go.” Tsukki says and Kuroo looks at him questioningly.

“You’re allowed to bring a plus-one, right? Take me with you.” Tsukishima smiles to himself, rather menacingly. Sorry, Akaashi. He can’t save his wish for last, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> buy me coffee on [ ko-fi? ](https://ko-fi.com/silversisne) 🥺👉🏼👈🏼 
> 
> also, i'm on [ anitwt](https://twitter.com/sumumiya)!


End file.
